digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost of a Chance
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) July 30, 2000 (En:) November 11, 2000 |continuity= }} It's been four years to the day since Myotismon's defeat and the death of an old friend—a friend who has returned to give the DigiDestined a warning of things to come. Synopsis As the anniversary of Myotismon's defeat approaches, people at the Fuji TV Station start quitting because they see a ghost everywhere. When the whole team, old and new Digi-Destined, go to the TV Station, they find out that the ghost is actually , the Digimon that sacrificed himself for Kari and Gatomon to allow them to defeat Myostismon three years ago! He tells Gatomon that "Kindness will release the Golden Radiance" and "Kindness alone will not be able to defeat the darkness." He disappears, leaving the Digi-Destined to their very confused thoughts. Featured characters (3) * (4) * (4) |c4= * (4) *'' '' (22) * (25) * (26) * (27) |c5= * (2) * (4) *'' '' (29) |c6= *'' '' (22) *'' '' (28) }} Digimon Analyser No Digimon are analysed in this episode. Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Davis: "You guys have a date to do fractions? What gives?" T.K.: "No, Davis. That's a date, not a fraction." :—Davis is his usual not-so-smart self. "There's enough of us here to start our own soccer league." :—'T.K.' comments on the size of their DigiDestined team. "You guys have to stick together, no matter what. Remember that friendship is the key, or you'll all be toast." :—'Tai' giving the younger DigiDestined some sound advice. "I haven't been here in a while. It's...the same. Including the smell of your socks." :—'T.K.' visits his father and brother's apartment. "First, I'll take a little stroll over to our old refrigerator and, uh, take a peak at what's...not expired." :—'Matt' may know how to cook, but he hasn't got much to work with. T.K.: "Dad, what's the matter?" Mr. Ishida: "I don't even know how to explain it." Matt: "Don't tell me, Myotismon destroyed the station again." :—Matt recalls the last time his dad had trouble at work. Matt: "You've flipped your lid!" T.K.: "Don't mind him, Dad. He's just not a happy little buffalo." :—Matt is more skeptical of their father's sanity than T.K. is. Izzy: "Come on, Davis. Give it a try." Davis: "Wha—! Who, me?" Kari: "No, silly, he means the other boy with goggles." Davis: "Oh, where is he?" :—Kari should know better than to use sarcasm with Davis. T.K.: "It's the ghost!" Kari: "Who ya gonna call?" :—The DigiDestined remember the '80s. Davis: "He doesn't stand a ghost of a chance!" Kari: "Good one." :—Title drop! "Your enemy is not only the Digimon Emperor, but a much greater darkness. The darkness...it cannot be defeated with strength alone. You must return the one wrapped in darkness to his true self...Kindness will release the golden radiance." :—'Wizardmon' gives the DigiDestined a few clues to help them save Digital World. Other notes , where Sora and Mimi fought one of Myotismon's henchmen, , in the episode Gatomon Comes Calling. *Matt and TK come across a store in Shibuya where they met and in the episode Out on the Town. *Wizardmon died after taking an attack from Myotismon in the episode Wizardmon's Gift. *The main events foretold in Wizardmon's prophecy take place in the episode The Crest of Kindness. "Kindness" refers to Ken and the Crest of Kindness, "golden radiance" refers to the Digi-Egg of Miracles, and "the darkness" presumably refers to , who reveals himself to the DigiDestined near the end of the series. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *Matt and TK's dad, Hiroaki, has a "Sonic" CD player, a parody of the brand. *Sora, Mimi and Yolei visit (see above). *As Wizardmon's ghost flies around the ceiling of the TV station, Kari says, "Who ya gonna call?"; a catchphrase from the film . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Kari announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *In Matt's apartment, there's a picture on the wall displaying his Japanese name, Yamato. *This is the first time in this season that we see a digivolution from In-Training to Rookie level. It's also the first time we see Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon in the real world. }} vi:Ký ức Odaiba de:Gespenstische Rufe